


come out and haunt me (i know you want me)

by bodytoflame



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, God!Percy, back on my poetic bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/bodytoflame
Summary: annabeth stays, against her better judgment(the au of an au that nobody asked for but i did anyways)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	come out and haunt me (i know you want me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your lips, my lips (apocalypse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540722) by [starlinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinks/pseuds/starlinks). 



she stops and thinks; really thinks. after all, there’s consequences for everything. none, she can imagine, as big as this. but after years of quests and the looming threat of death around every corner, annabeth is _tired_ of making decisions by weighing the consequences. she's always prided herself on being a rational thinker, always protecting others—doing what's best for the masses, even at her own detriment. but this? the weight of this is is all on her, and it might be the most scared she's ever been about an outcome.

she's also the most sure that she desperately wants to do something _reckless_ for once.

she continues looking directly into his eyes; too intimate for strangers, but oddly comforting, god to demigod — like they share something. they do. even if he's not aware of it yet. the blood running through her veins, the ichor of a god; carved with different sides of the same blade.

“i want you to think carefully before you answer this. do you know what you just said?”

he nods, frozen in place, as it dawns on him. his eyes widen, probably replaying the moment back, and he _knows_.

“okay. do you know who I am?” she asks.

“do _you_?”

“not exactly.” she knows he’s a god, and that’s it. at this point, it doesn't matter which one, because he's already half-naked in her bed. the damage is done. “do you _want_ to?”

it takes him a few seconds to answer; in that moment, annabeth feels so vulnerable with her clothes strewn about, stripped almost naked in front of him both physically and emotionally. “…no. do you want me to le—”

she doesn’t hesitate answering. “i want— i need this.” and she _wants_ ; she does. and she can tell from the look in his eyes that he does too. “i need something normal.”

and she knows, with a god in her bed, the so-called hero of olympus is far from any definition of the word, because normal is human is _mortal_ but the physical— the feeling of skin against skin _against skin_ , is more than physical; is spiritual, transcendent, and she longs to worship at the altar of this god.

—

“i'm only offering this once more. say the word and i leave, right now, and you'll never have to think about me again. do you want to know who i am?”

as much as annabeth knows she should, she doesn't ever want to _stop_ thinking of him. she wishes they could stay in this limbo forever, a mess of tangled bedsheets and unspoken tension of obscured identities. but she can't: “i know who you are, _perseus_.” her tone is entirely plain; she doesn't seem too proud of having figured it out (after all, it didn't take long), or hold any disdain for his name. “the name you gave me wasn't exactly subtle.”

“oh.”

“i could’ve been like you, you know,” she offers.

he turns to face her, recognition filling his eyes, like the world has shifted from grey to technicolor, though her eyes remain the same. “you’re…”

“daughter of athena. hero of olympus.” though she's never really felt deserving of that title.

he breathes out, “wow.”

“ _wow_?” she emphasizes, eyebrows raised.

“just. surprised, that’s all.”

she bites back a teasing remark. a god; surprised at the existence of a mere mortal girl. maybe there have been stranger things. “surprised i’m… me? …or surprised i lived?”

“surprised you turned an offer like that down.”

she did, without hesitation. it's only now she wonders what they might've been if she hadn't. would theirs have been an ancient love story, passed down through myths and generations?

“for what it’s worth, i think you made the right decision.”

_she hopes so._


End file.
